dream_boyfriendfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendly
He is fun, energetic and always great to have around. He talks like you've always known each other, as a true best friend should. But the closer you get, the more you start to realize... perhaps he feels something a little deeper after all...? Dialogue 'Event/Chat' Note: Event/Chat Dialogue is the same depending on the season. * * * * * 'Boyfriend Touch' * These clothes are still a little wet, but... they'll dry out soon enough, right? **Success (10%) **Fail Don't judge me. (4%) * Is it just me or is it cold in here? ** Success Woah, your hands are so warm, Name (10%) **Fail (4%) * * * 'Choose Answer' * Hey Hatie, are you interested in maybe going and watching some sports? ** Correct Of course Really?! Perfect! I got us two tickets to watch a soccer game next week! (10%) ** Incorrect Not really... (4%) * ** * * * 'Heart Touch Mode' * * * * * 'Item Bond' * I really wanna get some giant sunglasses. That's what all the cool celebs wear, right? * Man, I thought this toothpaste was gross... turns out it's shaving cream, haha. Duh~! * Sundays at 9 can only mean one thing...! Masked Marmoset! * I bought a really great manga the other day! We should totally read it together some time, Name. * Hey, we should totally hit the courts some time! * Are you going out somewhere? You're not planning on leaving me here alone, are you? * Hey, if you're going to the store, pick me up an ice pop will ya? Cola flavor! * Summer's for water sports, winter's for snowboarding... What's there to do in spring and fall? * I get a real craving for dango around this time of year. Don't you? * 'Astralove Mode' Note: Regular Astralove Mode and Event Astralove Mode contain the same dialogue. 'Start' * Haha... I'm not very, y'know... good at this... ** H-Hey, you're... pretty close...! 'End' * Hey... More... 'Socializing' * 'Socialized' * Hm? What is it, what is it? * Hm~ I can't do serious conversations though. * Really? I don't feel nervous at all! * Yeah! I'm full of energy! * Sure! Tell me something interesting! Story 'My First Friendly' *Boyfriend: Hey, are ya free? *Player: Um... why do you ask? *Boyfriend: I was thinking if you are, we should go out somewhere... Gah, quit staring, will ya! *Player: Um... you seem a little different. *Boyfriend: Really? You're just imagining things! I'm always like this! *Player: (Really...?) *Boyfriend: Busy? I can help ya out! As long as I don't have to be precise... that is. *Player: (So this is the Friendly type... I'll try mixing up the conversation!) At A Cafe *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: Shopping Together *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: At The Zoo *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: Lovely Smell *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: 'At The Library' *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: *Boyfriend: *Player: 'NPC Talk' Ryu *I wanna eat something tasty. Do You know of any good places, Ryu? **Are you talking about the one past the shopping mall? * Hey, hey, Ryu! Make a funny face! ** It's cause Kagura said you make one of the best funny faces. * Do you have a girlfriend, Ryu? ** Do you have someone you're interested in then? More important, have you ever asked anyone out before? Devin *Are you always thinking about complicated stuff, Devin? ** Stuff like that is too complicated! Let's just take it easy! * Devin, let's play! ** Aww, you don't have to be stingy! * Hey, hey. Where is up there? How do you get there? ** Really? Then where exactly is it? Category:Types